


Caterwaul

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [829]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee discovers Abby crying.





	Caterwaul

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/08/2001 for the word [caterwaul](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/08/caterwaul).
> 
> caterwaul  
> To make a harsh cry.  
> To have a noisy argument.  
> A shrill, discordant sound.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #477 Novel.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Caterwaul

“Abby?” McGee entered Abby's apartment and heard only caterwauling.

Using the caterwauling to determine which direction to go, McGee headed for the noise. He finally found Abby curled up outside her coffin, leaning against it, bawling her eyes out.

“Abby, what's wrong?” McGee hunched down and gathered her into his arms.

In response, Abby just waved the novel in her hand and cried harder. McGee rocked her a little and murmured, “I need you to calm down, Sweetie. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong.”

“They broke up, Timmy. That's not supposed to happen.”

McGee patted her back. “There, there. I'm sure they'll get back together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
